Dollface
by BabyPinecone
Summary: Recent audio files have been found in the home of the missing teen, Gregory Verordelle. They may give some clue as to his disappearance, as an innocent school project morphed into something more sinister than he could have imagined.  Rated T to be safe.
1. Audio File 001: My Project

I do not own Condemned: Criminal Origins, Condemned 2: Bloodshot or anything else linked to the franchise. Except this fanfic, of course.

Audio file 001

Title: My Project by Gregory Verordelle

Recorded 21/01/09 17:38

START AUDIO

This is my project on local myths. I have chosen to dictate this project, as allowed by Miss Tarrogate, due to the fact I cannot hand write it because of my broken wrist. I am grateful for this, and shall try to speak as clearly as possible to avoid confusion.

We, class 10G, were set the task of creating a project on the local myths common to Metro City to be done during the Easter holidays. While many of my classmates have chosen to research the myths about the medieval discoveries that can be found at the City Museum, I have chosen a more…obscure topic, and one of considerable controversy among those familiar with it. It may hold more status when considered to be an urban myth rather than a fabricated historical one, but I believe that I can build on the evidence already found that can support it. Possibly…possibly, I can prove that it is not a myth, but true.

The myth I have chosen to research is that of the fabled 'Doll Lady' of the Walker Doll Factory. I have heard of her in the school corridors, her story being whispered with a slight tone of indulgence- and yet at the same time, fear. The Walker Doll Factory has been derelict for a number of years, and it is the home of many of the violent homeless people and drug addicts that seem to have become increasingly common to our city over the last several years. Police seem to avoid the area, probably due to the unrestrained aggressive nature of the inhabitants. By day I walk past the factory to get to and from school, and it has become the subject of much interest on my part. I intend to investigate the site and the stories surrounding it, with…disregard to any second parties. I feel it is time for the light to be shone on this…myth.

END AUDIO


	2. Audio File 002: The Myth of Dollface

I do not own Condemned: Criminal Origins, Condemned 2: Bloodshot or anything else linked to the franchise. Except this fanfic, of course.

Audio file 002

Title: The Myth of Dollface

Recorded 22/01/09 18:22

START AUDIO

The origin of the Doll Lady has been long disputed among the students at school. Some say she was a mother who ran away from her family, some say she used to be a circus performer- but the most common claim of her identity is that she used to be one of the students who used to attend a nearby school. I will narrate the myth as aptly as I can, but I have drawn it from the stories told to me from various people- so it may be slightly jagged in its content.

According to those I have spoken to, she attended one of the local high schools and soon became one of the cheerleaders in the school cheerleading team. Her amateur interest in acrobatics and gymnastics gained her one of the lead positions, and her attractiveness was noted by many people, most notably that of the males at the school- not restricted to the students, but also to (allegedly) teachers and parents.

I have managed to find obscure photos of her in the school yearbooks and team photos (although all personal photos seem to be non-existent), and I have realised why she was given the nickname 'Dollface'. She had blonde hair, and I have heard that her porcelain complexion and her large eyes reminded many people of a doll- this nickname was known to her, and was used more frequently than her real name. I am encountering sufficient difficulty locating her real name, as in the yearbooks and team photos it has been crossed out, or written over with 'Dollface'. This does not seem to have been done in a lighthearted tone with all of the photos, as the lettering does seem sinister in some places… I found one example where the pen had broken the page and gone onto the next, such was the force that had been applied.

But returning to the myth, her beauty bought her fame among students. She started to offer a babysitting service when she moved into higher years, and it became apparent that she got on incredibly well with children, having very young siblings and a fondness for the fun brought by spending time with a child. She came to be a recommended babysitter, and became a regular with one family in particular- unfortunately, it was not just because of her talent for childcare, but also for her relationship with the father. They had been having an affair for a number of months, when at the child's fancy dress birthday party (with Dollface accordingly dressed as a slightly alluring rag doll), somehow, the affair became known to the mother. While Dollface tried to laugh the accusation off, the mother, in a blinding rage, threw hot coals from the BBQ at her face. Medics were called to bandage the horrifically burned features of Dollface (with her still giggling, in shock, it would seem), but as their attention drew to questioning those present, Dollface fled. That was the last time she was seen, and after three days passed with no sightings of her, she was pronounced officially missing by the police. After the eighth week of her disappearance, a dead female body found wrapped in a blanket was discovered in an alley near the Doll Factory, with a burnt face and red fibres found around the scene. This was unanimously pronounced to be the missing Dollface, and a funeral was held for her, the family having come to the conclusion she had lost her sanity and starved to death on the streets.

However, as the urban myth goes, the dead woman was not her. Dollface had sought refuge in the abandoned Walker's Doll Factory, and during the eight weeks, had killed the woman and dumped her in the alley, making it appear as if it was her. For many people, this is where the urban myth ends…but I believe that she is still there, and although the factory has been searched many times, that she has somehow become so familiar with it that she has been avoiding the search teams. How she is so familiar with it is unknown, as prior knowledge would have been essential to navigate its corridors and storage facilities…it is my belief that she had been there before, and if I can find some account of this, it may help me to further improve the credibility of this project.

END AUDIO


	3. Audio File 003: Historic Events

Audio file 003

Title: Historic Events Linked with Dollface

Recorded 25/01/09 17:03

START AUDIO

After a lot of research, I have found an incident that may be linked to Dollface, and it could explain her familiarity with the Walker Doll Factory. I have spent the last couple of days looking through old newspapers articles relating to the Walker Doll Factory, and last night I finally found an article matching my expectations.

The article was written after a school visit to the factory – one of the children broke off from the group and was lost in the building for five hours- she was finally found an hour after the factory's closing time, when the manager himself sought her out. Apparently she was slightly traumatized by the event, but managed to overcome her fear of the factory by learning the layout of the interior by heart…I believe it was a new version of therapy being widely publicised at the time. However, according to the article, it did work, and she lost her fear of the factory. I also managed to get the name of the student- Christabel Poupayes. I am almost certain Christabel Poupayes is Dollface- the letters are certainly distinguishable among the yearbooks.

The story of my research into Dollface seems to not only have spread through my own school, but also the youth population of Metro City. Such as this is, I have been told of other stories about Dollface- or Christabel, as I should say. According to numerous teenagers, some older than myself, Do…Christabel is still at the factory, and they believe that the missing teenager reports are her doing. Apparently she tempts people in with…sexual hints, and kills them. This seems ludicrous, but I have looked into the pleads of the families of the missing teenagers, and the one common factor among them is that they were all last seen close to the Factory.

I am almost certain that she is real. I have decided that I must go to the factory and see if I can find a shred of evidence that Christabel Poupayes is Dollface- and that she exists.

END AUDIO


	4. Audio File 004: My Investigation

Audio File 004

Title: My Investigation of the Walker's Doll Factory

Recorded 31/01/09 10:03

START AUDIO

I am recording this outside the Walker's Doll Factory. It's Sunday…I can see a break in the fence. [Sound of scuffling] I'm in- there's broken glass and syringes everywhere. It's so desolate here- the windows to the factory are shattered, the bricks are falling apart in places, and the doors have been left wide to allow the weather in for what must be some time now. I'm in the foyer- there's dead leaves covering most of the floor…I can see some bare places amongst them, but I can't be sure if they were made by feet, or the wind.

I've been walking for some time now. I would have been well lost by now if I hadn't packed a map with me. I think I'm by the manager's office- I'm under a walkway and-

I just heard something. Something…[unidentifiable sound]…oh my god, what on earth is that? It's…oh god, it looks like a doll- with nails in it's head? This is like something out of nightmare. It's sat down. Why- [Sound of explosion]

[Sound of approaching footsteps] [Sound of giggling] [Sound of footsteps fading]

[Sound of mumbling]…I'm not sure how…how long I've been unconscious. My watch- the screen is broken. It must have been the explosion…Jesus, that doll exploded! I need to get out of here. Wait- where's my map? Oh god…no. It's gone. But I had it- I'm certain I had it.

[Faint sound of giggling]

What was that? Is it…Dollface? Christabel? Are you there? I'm…hi. I'm doing a project on you. I can't believe this- this is proof. Proof that you-

What's that in your hand? A lollipop? But…I've got to go now. No, don't come any closer. I…please…stop!

[Sound of giggling getting louder]

[Sound of running footsteps]

Please, stop! Stop! STOP!

She…[sound of heavy panting] it seems… she can't go out of the factory. She chased me all the way back to the foyer where I managed to escape.

This tape needs to be sent to the police. She's real. She's actually real…

END AUDIO


End file.
